


Mario Kara

by I_am_Clara_Oswald



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, im lazy, im sorry but its cute and i wrote it in like 30 minutes, un beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Clara_Oswald/pseuds/I_am_Clara_Oswald
Summary: “Are you wearing my shirt?” Lena froze, eyes widening. Okay so maybe she was wearing Kara’s shirt, but give her a break. She hadn’t seen Kara in two days due to both of their stressful lives, so of course she missed her blonde reporter. Which then led to her finding one of Kara’s shirts that still smelt of her. Sue her for being in love.Prompt: “I beat you at Mario Kart, and now you’re banishing me to the couch for the night?”





	Mario Kara

**Author's Note:**

> yikes first time writing something that isn't angst

Prompt; _“I beat you at Mario Kart, and now you’re banishing me to the couch for the night?”_

* * *

Kara made her way into Lena’s apartment, arms full of take-out. It was an impromptu date night. One that involved greasy food, wine, and some trashy rom-coms. She placed the bags on the kitchen table, dropping her keys next to them, before going to hang her coat up. She’d more or less come straight from work. Admittedly, she probably should’ve gone home to get changed first, but she knew that she had comfy outfits at Lena’s, she stayed over often enough. They hadn’t explicitly discussed their living arrangements, but they both knew that they felt safer, and happier in each other’s company. She grabbed her phone from her pocket, checking the time. She knew that Lena was still in a meeting, one that was unavoidable, which is why Kara came to surprise her. She knew the stress that came with men who thought that they knew best, and she could empathise because even if Lena seemed to draw the short straw, she had still had men question her ability to be Supergirl.

Her lock screen showed a picture of Lena surrounding by a litter of puppies. She had taken it a few months ago when they visited the local animal shelter, Lena’s monthly donations being one of the main reasons why the shelter was still open. A soft small made its way onto her face when she thought of her girlfriend. They’d been dating almost four months now, officially, but everyone around them had explained that their activities prior to making it official where less than platonic, and in reality, they had been dating over a year. Opening up her message app, she sent a few off to Lena.

 **[Kara Danvers]**  
10:42PM: _Hiya pretty lady!  
_ 10:43PM: _Do you know what time you’re going to get back?_

 **[Lena Luthor]**  
10:46PM: _it had better be soon_  
10:46PM: _if I have to listen to one more man telling me that I don’t know what I’m doing, I will scream very loudly, and jump out a window._

She snorted, her eyes crinkling at the sides, imaging Lena screaming in the face of an old man. She has never been on the receiving end of one of Lena’s angry CEO glares, but she had seen a grown man cry after one glance from her. She quickly sent a text telling Lena she was waiting for her with take out, causing the brunette to end her meeting (they weren’t getting anywhere anyway), and start to head home.

* * *

When she arrived back to her apartment, Kara was nowhere to be found. She noticed a note on the table, it is from Kara, stating that Supergirl was needed, and to set up the movie, and break out the wine; she shouldn’t belong. Lena glanced over to the clock, the time displaying 11:09. She sighed, walking towards her closet to get changed before Kara came back. After she changed, she moved back into the living room, before she heard boots touching the floor. She turned around and came face to face with Supergirl, the alien smirking.

“Are you wearing my shirt?” Lena froze, eyes widening. Okay so maybe she was wearing Kara’s shirt, but give her a break. She hadn’t seen Kara in two days due to both of their stressful lives, so of course, she missed her blonde reporter. Which then led to her finding one of Kara’s shirts that still smelt of her. Sue her for being in love.

“I-uh-maybe?” A spark of mischief twinkled in Kara’s eyes, raking them up and down Lena’s body. She moved forward until she was standing in front of the younger girl. A soft smile made its way onto her face, before capturing Lena’s lips in a shy kiss. She pulled back, eyes locking onto Lena’s.

“This means I’m taking one of your shirts,” she squealed with excitement, dashing away into Lena’s bedroom, opening her closet and browsing through. Lena sputtered in protest, before following quickly behind.

* * *

Three hours later saw the two girls sat next to each other on the couch, both sets of eyes focused completely on the TV screen. Kara had found out Lena hadn’t yet played Mario Kart, and she had pouted until Lena let her put the disc in, before instructing Lena that she was about to experience the best game in her life. Originally, she had thought that they would have a nice little game; each taking turns to play, as Kara taught Lena all the controls and the like, but trust her to forget that Lena was an extremely competitive person.

So they were sat, at 2 am, playing a VS race, trying to distract each other. It wasn’t going too well.

“Kara Danvers, I swear to God, my Luthor genes are going to beat you!” – And there was a lot of trash talk going on. Just simple insults, like ‘I will never buy you doughnuts again’, ‘Yeah? Well forget me giving you any more paintings!’ (Lena had pouted at that, mumbling how much she liked Kara’s paintings, and Kara had taken it immediately back.), and then the biggest ‘threat’ of all;

“If you beat me, you are sleeping on the couch.”

Kara’s eyes widened briefly before she laughed. She crossed the line first place, before turning to her girlfriend, bright smile dropping at the serious expression she found there. Lena stood up, pulling Kara with her, before kissing her deeply, handing roaming Kara’s body. They both became breathless, as the kiss heated up, soft moans being drawn from each of their mouths, when suddenly Lena pulled back.

“Have fun sleeping on the couch, baby!” She said with a cheerful expression, turning around and walking towards her room. Kara stood still, shocked.

“Wait you’re serious?”

“Deadly.” She stepped inside her room, turning around, “sweet dreams.”, and closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> absolute trash im sorry, im so tired and im supposed to be doing coursework, but i saw the prompt, and i just couldn't not


End file.
